1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cream icings used for baked goods and, more particularly, to a sugar-free cream icing having reduced calorie content which is suitable for use by diabetics.
2. Prior Art
Cream icings are used to cover baked goods such as cakes, cup cakes and cookies. They add sweetness and decoration to the baked goods.
Conventionally, cream icings are made from a mixture of sugar, shortening and water, where the sugar makes up a substantial portion of the icing composition. Typically, sucrose is the sugar component in cream icings. The sugar performs a number of functions in the icing composition. Besides adding sweetness, it also acts as a bulking agent and provides strength to the icing composition.
In the manufacture of sugar-free icings, the sugar is removed from the formulation and replaced with a bulking agent that attempts to mimic the functionality of the sugar in the icing. Typically, the sugar is replaced with a sugar alcohol, hydrogenated starch, hydrolysates, isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, mannitol, sorbitol, xylitol and polydextrose. These sugar replacements have shortcomings. Some of these shortcomings include limited caloric reduction, gastrointestinal side effects which limit their use, lack of storage stability, and insufficient texture and bulking properties.
There is a need to find a replacement for the sugar component in cream icings which provides a sugar-free icing, allows for a reduction in the caloric content of the icing, while still mimicking the functionality of the sugar without the gastrointestinal side effects of known sugar substitutes.
A sugar-free cream icing composition with reduced caloric content has now been discovered wherein erythritol is employed along with a bulking agent, an emulsifier and a high intensity sweetener to replace the sugar component in the icing composition.
The use of erythritol in the icing composition provides distinct functional and nutritional benefits compared to other sugar substitutes. Erythritol can replace over 50% of the weight and volume of the sucrose, has a very low calorie content (compared to other known sugar substitutes), is well tolerated without gastrointestinal side effects, and does not affect blood glucose or insulin levels.
It has been found that, when erythritol is combined with bulking agents, emulsifiers, and high intensity sweeteners, the texture and shelf life properties of the icing are comparable to a conventional sucrose based cream icing.
Due to its small molecular size, erythritol behaves completely different from other polyols that are used as sugar substitutes, in that it is absorbed quickly, is not subject to metabolic conversion in the body, and has a high digestive tolerance. In addition, the low solubility and excellent crystalline structure allow erythritol, in combination with a bulking agent, emulsifier and high intensity sweetener, to mimic the functional properties of sucrose in conventional cream icings. Thus, the cream icings of the present invention are comparable to conventional sugar-based cream icings.
The cream icing composition of the present invention has good water activity control and good shelf life.
Because erythritol acts as a sweetener, but is not broken down by the digestive tract, it reduces the caloric content of the icing composition while still providing sweetness to the icing.
Broadly, a sugar-free composition for use as a replacement for sugar in a conventional cream icing in accordance with the present invention comprises: erythritol; a bulking agent; an emulsifier; and a high intensity sweetener. Suitably, the erythritol makes up at least about 50% by weight or more of the sugar-free composition.
A sugar-free cream icing composition made in accordance with the present invention comprises: the sugar-free composition of the present invention; shortening; and water. The present invention can also be viewed as an improvement over conventional sugar-free icings which comprises: a sugar substitute; shortening; and water wherein the improvement is replacing at least a portion of the sugar substitute with an effective amount of the sugar-free composition of the present invention. The amount of sugar-free composition is effective to reduce the caloric content of the icing or reduce gastrointestinal side effects of the conventional, sugar substitute.
The sugar-free composition of the present invention preferably comprises about 50% to about 100% of erythritol; about 0% to about 50% of a bulking agent; about 0% to about 1% of a high intensity sweetener; and about 0% to about 1% of an emulsifier. These are weight percents based on total weight of the sugar-free composition. More preferably, the sugar-free composition of the present invention comprises: about 65% erythritol; about 35% of a bulking agent; about 0.3% of an emulsifier; and about 0.3% of a high intensity sweetener.
The sugar-free cream icing of the present invention suitably comprises about 50% to about 75% of the sugar-free composition of the present invention; about 10% to about 50% of a shortening; and about 5% to about 20% water. These are weight percents based on the total weight of the icing composition. More preferably, the icing composition of the present invention comprises about 65% of the sugar-free composition of the present invention; about 20% shortening; and about 10% water with a remainder of other ingredients, such as flavorings,colorings and preservatives.
The sugar-free composition of the present invention is used to replace at least about 50% of the conventional sugar substitutes in a sugar-free cream icing and, more preferably, about 100% of the sugar substitute in a conventional sugar-free icing. These percentages are based on weight percents. The replacement is conducted in a 1:1 weight basis, e.g. replace 2 grams of a conventional sugar substitute with 2 grams of the sugar-free composition of the present invention.
Any source of erythritol can be employed in the present invention. Suitable sources include erythritol obtained from starch. One such commercially available source of erythritol is C★Eridex from Cerestar USA, Inc. of Hammond, Ind., USA.
Suitable bulking agents for use in the present invention include polyols, starch, starch hydrolysates, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, and polydextrose. Suitable polyols include sugar alcohols having the general formula CH2OHxe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x80x94CH2OH wherein n may be from 2 to 5. Conventional polyols used in foods such as isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, mannitol, sorbitol andxylitol are suitable for use in the present invention as bulking agents. Suitable starches include starch obtained from corn, potato, wheat and rice. Suitable starch hydrolysates are maltodextrins and especially low DE maltodextrins. The maltodextrin can be from any source of starch to corn, wheat, potato, and rice.
Suitable high intensity sweeteners include saccharine, aspartame and acesulfame-k.
Suitable emulsifying agents include any conventional emulsifier suitable for food use such as lecithin and polysorbate.
The shortening employed in the present invention is any conventional shortening used in cream icings. No special water need be employed, just potable water.
Conventional flavorings and colorings can be included in the cream icing composition of the present invention. Suitable colorings include food dyes to color the icing. Suitable flavorings include chocolate, butterscotch, peanut butter, vanilla, strawberry, and coffee.
Since the cream icing composition of the present invention is intended for packaging and sale in grocery stores, it is conventional to include a preservative in the composition.
The sugar-free composition of the present invention can be premixed and sold as a mix or the user can obtain the individual components and mix them together when.preparing the sugar-free cream icing.
The cream icing of the present invention is made in a conventional manner using conventional equipment by mixing together the components of the sugar-free composition of the present invention.
Replacement of a conventional sugar substitute in a cream icing with the sugar-free composition of the present invention is done in a conventional manner in accordance with the present invention.